


why don't you show me little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love

by bi_tlejuice



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, M/M, charlie is demisexual, mac just loves charlie so much okay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_tlejuice/pseuds/bi_tlejuice
Summary: So, other than the rare comment about how Mac must be getting all that dick because he's sleeping out of the apartment so often, or Dee calling them homos because of how close they sit at the bar, everything is going great. Well. That, and one other thing.They haven't had sex yet.or, mac wants to know why charlie doesn't want to fuck him
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	why don't you show me little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love

**Author's Note:**

> this is sex don't read it if you don't want to read about mac and charlie FUCKING

Mac's about to lose his goddamned mind.

Sure, at first it was kind of on him for assuming him and Charlie were going to have sex as soon as they got together, because that only really happens in porn and weird movies that Dennis used to make them watch when they lived together. It's not Charlie's fault that Mac's fantasy since High School has been some variation of wildly confessing their love for each other and it ending in some kind of passionate sex act (sure, there was that whole period where he thought maybe he'd moved on to Dennis, but then he realised it was more of a stockholm-syndrome-distraction from being in love with his best friend.) But they didn't. Instead, it was a lot more simple. They were having a lightly heated debate about why the Charlie was obsessed with the waitress for 18 years, and Mac was all _she was treating you like shit that whole time so why did you still love her?_ And Charlie was all _I dunno, it was a good distraction-uuuuuuh let's go to the bar now!_ And Mac was like _okay_ because in hindsight, Mac's a stupid idiot and it only hit him when the pair of them were walking back to Mac's apartment because Dennis bailed to go and hook up with some twenty-something college girl who wouldn't stop eating cherries out of his hands. 

_"Charlie," he'd frowned, only four beers deep but still struggling to piece it together because he was so afraid. "Earlier, when- uh, when we were on about the waitress," is how he'd started, waiting for Charlie to cut in. When he risked a sneak peek to his right the smaller man seemed to be holding his breath, staring intently at the cracked sidewalk to avoid speaking. "What- what'd you mean by a 'good distraction'?"_

_"Uh, oh. Y'know, well. Yeah," he'd mumbled, picking up the pace ever so slightly because he knows Mac has to focus more on walking quickly. Rain had started trickling down from the sky, speeding up rapidly with every step Charlie took further away._

_"Charlie, dude," he sighed, reaching out for his arm and just skimming his elbow. "Please."_

_He was drunk enough that if Charlie makes it weird, he could claim he doesn't remember any of it - he wasn't drunk enough that Charlie would believe him, but he won't push it and it can just be another thing they don't talk about. But Charlie didn't ignore him, didn't shove him away and tell him to keep walking but swung around with a deeply hurt look on his face. It's something that Mac couldn't comprehend because he didn't understand - what the fuck did he say to make Charlie look like that?_

_"What d'you want me to say, Mac?" he half-shouted, exasperated and angry but also really, really sad. Mac just stood there, lost and still reaching out for him as the rain plastered his hair to his face."You want me to say she was a distraction from you? You want me to say that? That I was in love with you the whole time?"_

_Mac's whole world **shatters**. Not in a bad way, it's like everything around him has finally come to life. The walls of **you cannot be in love with Charlie so move on **that he'd spent years constructing were gone. Mac's old world had just shattered, but a new world was blossoming around him._

_"Yeah," he had grinned, reaching out that little bit further for the hem of Charlie's t-shirt._

_"Yeah, I- you what?" Charlie gaped, brain seemingly short circuiting. He had looked almost ethereal in the dim streetlight and the rain, everything Mac had ever wanted and finally within reach._

_"I've been in love with you since like, forever, dude."_

_And Charlie had just stepped forward, big dumb smile on his face and reaching out for Mac uncertainly. Mac kissed him before he could do anything else and it's the best thing he'd ever done._

And that had been on May 17th, a date Mac will probably tattoo on himself as soon as they eventually tell the rest of the gang they're together (he wants to, obviously, but Charlie's worried Dennis will try and break them up and he wants some 'CharMac time', as he had put it, before they let the rest of the world know.) So it's been nearly two months of sneaking around - which, due to the stupidity of everyone else, has been really easy. Frank moved out of Charlie's apartment at the start of the year so Charlie could start being more _independent_ or whatever, which Mac thought was a stupid idea because it left Charlie scrabbling for rent and food every month _until_ it was a great idea. It became a great idea when they got together, because it meant that they could essentially both live at Charlie's without anyone else noticing. Mac moved his bed into Charlie's after selling the sofa bed to the highest bidder (some overtly racist woman for twenty four bucks) and stays there most nights, and Dennis only notices occasionally that he isn't home. 

So, other than the rare comment about how Mac must be getting all that dick because he's sleeping out of the apartment so often, or Dee calling them homos because of how close they sit at the bar, everything is going great. Well. That, and one other thing. 

They haven't had sex yet.

It's not even just that- if they'd done everything or _anything_ else other than have sex, it would probably be fine. Mac might have a super high sex drive, but it's basically public knowledge that Charlie doesn't _really_ , so Mac was hardly expecting sex every night. Maybe, maybe just _something_. Anything by now would be welcome - he's not at all fussy, he'd take a handy in the bar bathroom at this point - but the issue is there's really, truly nothing. 

At first, he figured Charlie was probably just a bit nervous, because Mac has undoubtedly been with other guys before, and Charlie undoubtedly hasn't. But after two months there's never even been a hint of initiating something, and whenever they're making out on his sofa and Mac slips his hand up Charlie's shirt his arms go all stiff, and he never asks Mac to stop but he always seems glad when Mac does anyway.

Dennis has always been great at advice for situations you don't want to tell him about, because he only ever half listens when Mac speaks. So Mac just goes in with _so, there's this guy_ and true to form, Dennis listens enough to give advice like _maybe he's just uncomfortable with nudity_ but not enough to go _wait, there's a guy_? Which is ideal, because if any of the gang really looked, maybe squinted for one second, they would instantly be able to see that there's something going on between Charlie and Mac. This is fine and great, but Charlie isn't uncomfortable with nudity that Mac's aware of, because he used to hang out naked with Frank all the time, and walks in when Mac's in the shower and strikes up a conversation like Mac's balls aren't out. (Another positive of Mac moving in - together, they can finally afford plumbing. Charlie actually washes, now.) _Or, maybe he just doesn't find you sexually attractive. Y'know, you just don't turn him on - looking at you, I would understand that_ is the other thing Dennis had said, which Mac had disregarded. Now, it's seeming like his last testable theory.

So it's a Tuesday night, and Charlie is curled up against his side on the couch licking the butter off of his fingers from the slice of bread Mac buttered for him. Plan of Seduce Charlie Kelly or be Rejected Trying is a go.

"Hey," Mac says softly into the crook of Charlie's neck, in what he hopes is a 'I wanna make out' voice. Thankfully, Charlie seems to get the message, turning his head to meet Mac's. That's something new that Mac didn't know he loved about Charlie until he kissed him for the first time - the dude has really soft lips. Mac chases the taste of salty butter and coffee and the taste of Charlie underneath it, twisting slightly and threading his fingers though the hair at the base of his head. The other man relaxes into the kiss with a contented noise, allowing Mac to pull him down slowly until he's lying against the arm of the sofa with Charlie lying on top of him. This may be a ploy to see if Charlie actually gets turned on, but that doesn't mean he isn't planning on enjoying it (unless, of course, Charlie isn't. It's not fun unless both people think it is, kids.)

What happens next is this - Mac feels Charlie start to get hard against his hip, and rolls his hips up ever so slightly just to test the waters. Consequently, Charlie makes some kind of noise in the back of his throat, barely, but it makes blood rush and pound in Mac's ears and he decides to risk it, sliding his hand from where it's loosely gripping Charlie's t-shirt underneath the hem. And, sure enough, Charlie freezes up. He keeps kissing Mac, but he's not relaxed or languid anymore, and now Mac is more worried than turned on, so he stops.

"Charlie," he sighs, unable to not smile when Charlie buries his face in the crevice between the couch and Mac instead of answering. "Dude, I don't care if you don't wanna have sex- or any of that stuff. You just need to like, tell me, so I can stop trying." He doesn't even realise it until he's saying it, but it's true. Charlie makes him happy, happier than he's ever been, and even though sex is like, super awesome, he'd rather never have sex again if it meant being happy with Charlie.

Except Charlie says "oh," quietly, and then a little louder, "that's not it, though."

Curveball.

"Sweet. You wanna tell what _is_ it, then?" he prompts when Charlie provides no further explanation. No movement or sound emerges from the crevice, which Mac assumes is a no. "Charlie."

" _Fine_ ," he huffs, sitting up with a leg either side of Mac, which is _really_ not the format half-aroused him would have ideally wanted for this serious conversation, but he's not about to stop Charlie after he's finally agreed to speak. "It's just- I haven't really done- like, like anything like this."

"Dude, I know you haven't been with guys before, it's honestly-"

" _No_ ," he cuts in, staring intently at his knuckles and refusing to meet Mac's eyes, cheeks flushed slightly almost like he's... embarrassed? "I haven't- I haven't done _anything_. Like this."

"You- I- _oh,_ " is all Mac manages to get out before it sinks in, because _oh_. This whole time he's assumed Charlie wasn't familiar with the whole gay sex thing, but it never occurred to him that Charlie wasn't familiar with _any_ of the sex things. Now that it's right in front of him, it makes sense; whilst Dennis was hooking up with girls in the year below and Mac was mostly fabricating sexual encounters (other than Dennis' prom date, which actually did happen) all through high school, Charlie was huffing glue and rolling his eyes every time they tried to talk about sex. Through all the years of the Waitress, for all he talked about loving her Charlie never even mentioned wanting to bang her. Unsurprisingly, Charlie clears his throat, because since the revelation Mac has been staring at him in silence. "I don't think it's weird," he promises, because he honestly doesn't. "I was just thinkin' about how I never noticed before."

"Sex just seems," he tries, shrugging and pulling a face, "I dunno. Gross. Messy, and icky, and difficult."

"It isn't, uh, _not_ those things. It's just a lot of good shit as well." Charlie looks up at him, worried eyes searching for some kind of judgement and seeming to relax ever so slightly when Mac smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way. "Dude," he says, smiling because he's looking at Charlie and that's generally what he does when he looks at Charlie. "If sex isn't your thing, it doesn't matter. We can just play video games instead."

"No- goddamnit, dude. I _want_ to have sex with you. That's what I'm tryna say. It's like, I didn't not have sex with anyone else _just_ cause it was gross. I didn't really wanna with anyone else. You're different, uh- it's different with you." 

"Oh, shit," Mac says, because it's not _I love you_ or anything, but it's not like either of them really need to say it. Drunkenly they've been proclaiming it since they were thirteen and stealing Bonnie's vodka from the cupboard in the kitchen, both of them clearly unaware of each other's meaning but meaning it all the same. "Wait- are you wanting to, like, right now? Or d'you just mean you're like, generally okay with it?"

"I'm down now if you are? I showered before you came over," he says, raising an eyebrow as if to imply he was _really_ clean. And well, what's Mac supposed to do other than kiss him? Charlie doesn't freeze up when Mac slides his hand under his shirt, but he still doesn't _seem_ completely comfortable so Mac pulls away again, presses their foreheads together. "I just feel like, exposed," he mumbles, and Mac's heart melts in some kind of gay puddle.

"I have a solution for ya," he grins, pecking him on the lips before leaning back and pulling his muscle shirt over his head. His aim is to toss it somewhere near the bed, but Charlie's back on him before he can even move his arm, hands warm on his torso and lips warmer. Mac lets him settle for a minute before going to tug his shirt off, and this time he doesn't even flinch, just sits back and lets him. Charlie's skin is soft, paler than Mac's and spotted with freckles and Mac wants to stop staring but he also doesn't at all. But Charlie shifts awkwardly, so he decides to start moving.

Mac leans in again, but instead kisses his neck where his beard tapers away, reveling in the tiny sigh that brushes his ear. The best thing about Charlie is that he could stop right now, and that sigh would still be better than the best sex he ever had.Every time he does something new there's another - brushing his fingers over Charlie's nipple, biting down softly on his jugular and finally getting a real noise, something real rumbling in Charlie's chest and Mac hasn't even had his dick touched but he's never been more turned on in his life. "Bed," he finds himself murmuring in command, and Charlie nods in affirmation, scrambling off of his lap and nearly falling over before grabbing Mac's hand and pulling him towards the bed. Pausing to shuck his jeans off at the foot of the bed, he takes in the sight of Charlie propped up on his elbows with flushed cheeks and pink lips and he suddenly wishes his jeans were already off. 

"Should- am I s'posed to take mine off?"

"I'll take them off for you."

"How's it gonna work? Like- I mean, I've watched porn and everything, I mean like-"

"How are we gonna do it?" Mac cuts in, grinning when he nods sheepishly. "Depends," he says as he kneels in between Charlie's legs on his bed, "on what kind of, uh, _stamina_ you're sporting." 

"Quick to finish but quicker to recover?"

"Cute," he snorts, lowering himself into a kiss again, his hips a firm weight on top of Charlie, and Mac can feel how hard he is even though his jeans. "D'you want me to like, talk you through it? Or d'you trust me?"

Charlie swallows, looks up at him through thick eyelashes. "I trust you."

So Mac kisses him again, but harder this time, grazing Charlie's lower lip with his teeth and threading fingers through his hair. When he tugs lightly on the soft strands Charlie _groans_ softly into his mouth, slightly louder and more confident when he does it a second time. With anyone else, he'd want to take it further already, but Charlie's just so-

Ugh. It's embarrassingly gay, the kind of embarrassing where he'll take this thought to the grave because if Dennis ever heard him say something like this he'd never, ever let it go. Basically, Charlie is like, his whole world. Sex, historically in Mac's life, has always been about giving, sure, but equally about taking. That isn't his aim with Charlie. He wants him to have the most perfect first time _ever_ , even if Mac gets absolutely nothing out of it. 

Charlie's hips are softly canting up, grinding against Mac and whining softly into his mouth. Mac hardly wants to stop kissing him - it's _addictive_ , chasing the taste with his tongue and he could do it for the rest of his life - but he equally wants to coax more of those noises out, so he pulls away slowly to kiss down Charlie's neck, through the soft dusting of hair on his chest and down to the button of his jeans. "Can I suck your cock?" he asks, toying with the button and not-so-accidentally grazing the outline of his cock next to the zipper. 

"God, fuck- uh, yeah, yes," Charlie gets out, propping himself up on his elbows again as if to watch. So, agonisingly slow (because that's always the most fun way) Mac takes his jeans off, inching them down his thighs and not missing the soft sigh of relief that graces the other man's lips, and mouths over his cock through his boxers. "Mac, c'mon," he whines, and well, Mac is hardly going to say _no_. 

It only really becomes clear when Mac pulls his boxers down to his thighs and his cock springs free against his stomach, but Charlie is- _damn_. Mac'll die before anyone calls him a cockslut, because he's a manly muscular top thank you very much, but holy _shit_ does Charlie have a big cock. Big enough that maybe, if one day, Charlie asked Mac to bottom, it would just be stupid to refuse- a waste, if you will.

"Mac," he pleads, and Mac stops staring at his dick in exchange for locking eyes before taking the tip into his mouth. He was almost unable to stop himself from taking it further instantly, the salty, heady taste almost intoxicating, but he waited, swirling his tongue gently until Charlie makes a noise of encouragement. He takes more into his mouth, drunk on the groan that spills out into the apartment, more and more until his cock is pushing against the back of his throat. "Oh- oh _fuck_ , dude."

Mac bobs his head up and down experimentally a few times before pulling off. "You're telling me you're packing _this_ and nobody's ever sucked you off before?" he frowns, tounging the slit before Charlie has a chance to respond and sucking on it lightly. 

"Uh- Stacey- _fuck,_ oh my _god_ \- Stacey Dooley sucked me off in- shit, _shit,_ in eleventh grade, but I- I was on- _Mac-_ on a shit load of shrooms and don't remember it."

Taking him to the back of his throat once more, Mac loosens his grip from Charlie's hips, hoping he'll get the message and start shallowly fucking his throat. Hips start twitching up in little increments, but Mac knows he can take more, wants to give Charlie so much more. So he pulls off, gabs Charlie's hand and tugs it towards him. "Here, put your hand in my hair."

Charlie swallows, pushes his hair off his face with flushed cheeks. "You- you want me to fuck your mouth?" he half-whispers, swallowing again when Mac nods. "I'll- I might come, though."

"I want that," Mac insists, licking a stripe up the length of his cock. 

"But I thought we were- I wanted to come with- when you were fucking me," he admits, no longer meeting Mac's eyes. Mac drops his forehead onto Charlie's hip, unable to help himself from groaning at the thought of Charlie coming with Mac inside of him. 

"You will, I promise. This shit will just be easier if you're already relaxed," he insists, lacing Charlie's fingers into his hair for him and waiting for a slow nod before he goes back down on him. True to his nod, he slowly starts fucking into Mac's mouth, movements uncertain but growing faster as Mac's nails scrape his hipbones. Little noises start spilling out of his mouth, a litany of adoration filling the room as his movements become more and more frantic. His fingers tighten in Mac's hair as Mac's eyes start to water, and he hums to urge Charlie on. Mac looks up and meets Charlie's eye with his cock hitting the back of his throat, and Charlie comes with a long, drawn-out moan. 

"Fucking hell," he sighs, as Mac swallows and pulls off. "I can't believe we could've been doing that the whole two months and we _weren't_."

"What can I say?" he shrugs, only completely smug. "D'you still want me to fuck you, then?" he asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning back down to kiss Charlie, who nods lazily into the kiss. Mac is so turned on it nearly hurts, his hard-on straining against his boxers, but he doesn't want to focus on anything other than Charlie, so he presses his palm against his cock for some kind of relief before getting to work on pulling Charlie's jeans and underwear off. 

"Are- are you gonna finger me?" he gasped, as if he didn't quite believe it. Instead of answering, Mac leaned to swipe his backpack off of the floor and rummaged around until he found the miniature bottle of lube he'd started bringing over since they got together - unopened, obviously - and displayed it to Charlie. "Do you carry lube in your bag, dude?"

"Not- not _everywhere,_ just to your apartment!" he protested, swatting at him playfully when he laughs. "Right. 've you ever done this before- like, to yourself?" Charlie looks pointedly at the ceiling, faded flush returning. " _Charlie._ "

"Fine, yeah. Once." Mac nudges his freckled thigh gently in encouragement. "It wasn't that good. The angle or whatever." 

"Hopefully, I'm 'boutta blow your _fuckin'_ mind." Charlie grins, eyes still fazed in a post-orgasmic blur, spreading his legs for Mac enticingly. Isn't that a sight? "It's gonna feel, like, a little clinical first. But it'll get good." Charlie nods encouragingly as Mac settles between his knees, coating his forefinger in lube and giving it a second to warm up before pushing a wet finger inside. 

"Oh-okay. Yeah, weird," he admits, screwing up his face a little and shifting slightly when Mac starts to slowly move his finger. "Oh," he says, barely a whisper. "It's not bad."

"Give it a second." Mac pulls away for a second, coating another finger in lube before pushing them in again, arousal burning in his stomach as Charlie starts mewling helplessly whilst he finger-fucks him. He's already half-hard again, which is impressive.

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," he moans, white-knuckled grip squeezing the life out of the bedsheet as Mac slowly pushes a third finger in, spreading his legs further and pushing back on Mac's hand. "C'mon, Mac, Mac, _fuck_ , fuck me," he blabbers, locking his eyes with Mac, and Mac's going to come just from looking at him so he relents.

"This'll probably be easiest way," Mac suggests, attempting to roll Charlie over to put him on his hands and knees, but the other man shakes his head, grips Mac's arm and pulls him in to kiss him. "What?" he asks in between kisses.

"I wanna like, look at you," Charlie decides, and it wasn't what Mac was planning but he'd give Charlie the world if he asked for it. So he nods, positions the pillows behind him so he can lean comfortably against the headboard and beckons Charlie over either side of his legs. The condom is handed to him seemingly out of nowhere, ripping it open and going to put it on. "Let me," Charlie asks, voice thick with want so Mac lets him, and can't help whining and bucking up into his hand because this is the first time anyone's touched his dick today. 

"You ready? You can still say no," he says, but his cock has already lined up with Charlie's entrance and he's pushing his forehead up against Mac's.

"'m ready," he insists, then more to himself, "let's do this." 

Painfully slowly, he starts inching himself down on Mac's cock. He hisses out, stubby nails scratching into Mac's shoulders as his thighs shake, taking in his cock. Mac grips his hips hard enough to bruise to help him down, putting all of his energy into not shifting his hips as Charlie's tight, tight heat engulfs him. " _God_ , you're so fuckin'- _fuck_ , Charlie," he murmurs into his ear, sucking on the skin below it and listening to him pant as he eventually bottoms out. "You okay?"

"God-" he chokes out, straightening his back and groaning as Mac sinks in even further. "I- I feel _full_."

Mac can't help the moan that escapes at this; his head feels like it's about to fucking explode. Charlie is _beautiful_ like this, sweat-slicked and nails scrabbling on his back as Mac starts to shift his hips. His eyes are dazed, dark with arousal as he begs Mac to move. Mac's never been more in love.

Charlie seems to decide that this movement isn't enough, as he starts lifting himself up on Mac's cock, hissing at the drag but groaning whenever he sinks back down. Mac watches him do this in bewilderment, pushing the hair out of the other man's face and twitching his hips up to meet Charlie whenever he sinks back down. "More, _more_ ," he whines, clearly not hitting the right place on any thrust. "Just _fuck_ me, goddamnit," he begs, and well. If he's going to beg like that, Mac's going to well and truly _fuck_ him. Without warning, he pulls out of Charlie and gently lays him down, pushing back in as Charlie hooks his ankles around Mac's back. "Better, but-" he gets out, and Mac has one last plan.

Carefully, Mac pulls Charlie's legs up onto his shoulders before pushing in again. Immediately, Charlie's reaction is ecstatic, nails scratching beautifully down Mac's back as he truly shouts into the apartment. He starts to well and truly fuck him, thrusting in faster until Charlie is choking out a moan on every single movement of his hips and arching his back to meet Mac. Charlie looks like a two-page spread in the hottest porno mag he's ever read, eyes rolling backwards as he says Mac's name like it's a prayer. "I'm- I'm gonna come," he half-whispers, and Mac reaches for his cock, wrapping his fist around it and pumping once or twice before Charlie comes with a shrill whine, beautifully, all over Mac's stomach. He looks completely spent, unhooking his legs and melting into the mattress, but he still hooks his ankles around Mac's back in encouragement. "Finish," he mumbles, wonderfully jarred by every thrust and Mac's favourite thing in the whole world. And then he's moving once, twice, and his back straightens and seizes up as he comes inside of Charlie.

Barely, he manages not to collapse on top of him, pulling out and chuckling at the noise of discomfort the smaller man makes before falling on to the bed next to him. "Jesus Christ on a fuckin' bike," Charlie sighs, voice hoarse from shouting. Mac hopes the neighbours heard. "Is it just me, or should we do that like, every day?"

"It's not just you, dude," Mac grins, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "That was pretty awesome."

 **\-----** **\----------------------** **\----BONUS EPILOGUE** **\----------------------** **\---------**

Mac's head smacks against the wall, knuckles white on the office desk. _Damn,_ this kid is really fucking good at giving head for his first time. Maybe it's less skill and more eagerness that's pushing Mac over the edge so quickly, but as he looks down at Charlie with his fingers on Mac's hips and his head desperately bobbing on his cock, he overrides another wave of _goingtocome_ because he wants to last more than two minutes during the best blowjob of his life. Charlie takes his cock in until he gags, eyes watering but still giving it his all, and-

"Can you _believe_ that I forgot my wallet _oh my fucking **GOD** ,_" says Dennis from where the back office door has just banged open. "My _EYES_!"

Mac fists a hand in Charlie's hair to pull him off, but the smaller man just groans and carries on, either blissfully unaware of Dennis or simply not caring. The groan sends vibrations down Mac's cock and he's so, so close, so he grabs what might be Dennis' wallet off of the desk and throws it towards the doorway as hard as he can. Charlie pulls off for a split second to slam the door shut behind him before continuing, Mac's hand in his hair an anchor making him work twice as hard.

Mac comes to the sight of Charlie looking up at him, cock in his mouth, and the muffled noise of Dennis shouting behind the office door. 


End file.
